


Oedipus complex?

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multiple Personalities, Non-con touching, Obsessive Behavior, Parent/Child Incest, Partners to Lovers, Post-Avengers (2012), Resurrection, Same-Sex Marriage, Secrets, Superfamily (Marvel), Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: La vida puede cambiar de muchas maneras inexplicables por el más mínimo detalle, si no lo creen, pregunten a Steven Grant Rogers, nada en su vida es normal desde el suero del súper soldado y justo cuando cree que su vida es tranquila llega un suceso que le demuestra lo contrario.Cosas que él jamás creyó verdaderas se muestran ante sus ojos de la manera más normal. Magia. Obsesión. Reencarnación
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Kudos: 4





	1. Prefacio

Dos hombres discutían o más bien se analizaban mutuamente en una habitación de un color blanco tan pulcro que era imposible no sentir aquella sensación incomoda y escalofríos. Uno de ellos tiene un color pálido demasiado enfermizo, se nota que estuvo en batalla en momentos anteriores, el otro se encuentra observándolo de pie completamente sano.

-No lo perderé de nuevo- susurro el capitán con voz lúgubre en aquella cama de hospital. Sus puños se crispaban furiosos amenazando con desgarrar la piel de los nudillos

-Él es tu hijo, no es Tony Stark- le espeto casi con desprecio el hombre del parche respirando tranquilamente

-Y tú que puedes saber, Fury?- casi gruño. Estaba muy cambiado, no parecía el mismo, Que le había pasado en estos años para modificar su comportamiento de aquella manera?

-A que te refieres?- murmuro acercándose al rubio lentamente, tratando de descifrar aquella expresión tan sarcástica que jamás le había visto

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen…. Sabes quienes eran los padres de Tony?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Por supuesto…. María y Howard Stark- contesto sin saber por qué había preguntado aquel absurdo.

-Haha… Si y a la vez no…

**********************

La vida del Capitán América ha sido muy dura, sucesos que parecerían fantasías, y que a cualquier otro con menos fuerza le hubieran llevado directo a la locura, lo han orillado hasta esta situación, pero… A quien no está dispuesto a perder? Como llego a aquel hospital y por qué motivo S.H.I.E.L.D. esta tan molesto con él? Que le ha sucedido y cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Antes de poder juzgar al rubio de ojos azules debemos conocer su historia, su felicidad, su dolor, su amor y su agonía. Antes debemos conocer sus sentimientos y descubrir la vida de Steve Rogers en sus aspectos más íntimos y secretos, para entender tan enredosa situación debemos regresar en el tiempo, aproximadamente 16 años, en una época en la que aunque no lo pareciera todo era más sencillo y más feliz, una época donde existía el Capitán América y reinaba una paz relativa. Volvamos en el tiempo justo al día después de la batalla con los Chitauris, cuando Thor se llevó a Loki y cada uno de los vengadores decidió tomar su camino.

********************

Todos se despedían con cariño y respeto, habían formado verdaderas amistades a pesar de todos los problemas que represento tener que trabajar como un equipo, entonces para el hombre de los 40’s llego el momento de despedirse de Tony Stark

-Bueno, que te vaya bien anciano- dijo Tony después de estrechar las manos fuertemente

-Adiós, Stark- contesto el soldado totalmente decidido a irse, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir algo muy extraño creciendo en su pecho, algo que ni siquiera él podía identificar.

-Te recomiendo darte un buen bronceado- bromeo el moreno dándole la espalda y subiendo a su deportivo junto con Banner. El auto de Stark arranco desapareciendo así los dos científicos y con un último suspiro Steve subió a su moto dirigiéndose a la carretera…


	2. Capítulo Uno

Steve se encontraba confuso, ahora se encontraba en su fiel motocicleta camino a conocer este mundo que era tan nuevo para él, sin embargo su mente se había quedado en Nueva York desde el momento que partió ya hace algunas horas, para ser más específicos con cierto multimillonario excéntrico.

-Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?- susurro el rubio acelerando, y es que no podía explicarse el por qué le afectaba tanto alejarse del magnate, simplemente no lograba encontrar una explicación coherente y lógica.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se olvidó de donde se encontraba y en una curva traicionera derrapo a toda velocidad. La moto cayo por el barranco mientras el rubio quedaba inconsciente en el asfalto.

**************************

-Sr. Stark, tiene una llamada- dijo JARVIS interrumpiendo a los genios

-PONLA EN ALTA VOZ!

-Stark!- exclamo Nick Fury- Necesito que vengan de inmediato al helicarguer

-Y por qué haríamos eso?- cuestiono el multimillonario- Digo después de todo apenas esta mañana nos liberaste

-El capitán Rogers tuvo un accidente- declaro despacio para no estallar con el moreno

-Qué? Pero si no lleva ni un día fuera de la ciudad..

-Que le sucedió?- intervino Bruce preocupado- Creen que fue un ataque?

-No lo creo… fue un accidente automovilístico, al parecer perdió el control de la motocicleta

**********************

En los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. el capitán despertaba poco a poco encontrándose con un moreno de mirada marrón muy penetrante

-Creímos que jamás despertarías-susurro Stark con arrogancia- Pensé que te habías ido a otro de tus sueños de 70 años

-Me alegra que estés bien Steve- dijo Bruce mientras tomaba a Tony de un hombro en un intento de callarle, ese gesto no le gusto para nada al rubio.

-No recuerdo lo que sucedió- murmuro el aludido por lo bajo

-Tuviste un accidente anciano

-Tony!!- le regaño Banner

-Qué?- continuo el moreno- Seamos sincero capi paleta… Perdiste el control de la moto porque eres un museo andante

-Tal vez tengas razón Stark…

-Yo siempre la tengo- sonrió con suficiencia mientras salía de la habitación

-Discúlpalo Steve, ya sabes cómo es…

-No te preocupes Bruce, lo sé perfectamente….

-Bruce- exclamo el moreno interrumpiéndolos- debemos irnos, hay problema en la Torre y necesito tu ayuda……..

***** Esa misma tarde******

El rubio descansaba cuando un gran estruendo llamo su atención, todo el mundo fuera de su habitación se movía rápidamente desconcertándolo

-Director Fury- susurro tocando el botón rojo que estaba junto a su cama

-Que sucede Capitán?-contestaron en el altavoz

-Es lo que quisiera saber, está sucediendo algo?

-Hubo una explosión- suspiro- en la Torre Stark

-Qué?

-Fue el reactor Arc, en este momento Stark está siendo trasladado- y el rubio no quiso escuchar más, se puso de pie inmediatamente y busco su ropa

*****************************

Tony se encontraba en la habitación descansando, estaba conectado a un montón de máquinas en el área de aislamiento, al parecer su cuerpo irradiaba Vibranium y tenían que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de ello antes de que la radiación fuera demasiado para el reactor en su pecho y su corazón fallara.

-Como te encuentras?- susurro Steve al altavoz del otro lado del cristal que les separaba

-Bien capi, ya les dije que no es necesario que me tengan aquí pero no lo entienden

-Es solo para asegurarse que te encuentres bien

-Llevo una semana aquí encerrado!!!- dijo exasperado

-Yo estaré aquí cuando me necesites…

-Supongo que eso es mejor a morir de aburrimiento- bromeo el moreno

-Sr. Stark me gustaría hablar con usted unos minutos- dijo el médico entrando en la habitación con un traje especial-Ahora que los niveles de radiación en su cuerpo han disminuido le hare una ecografía- continuo mientras sacaba todo el equipo

-Con cariño!!- se quejó Tony- eso está muy frio

-Lo siento… mire, quiero que observe aquí- dijo congelando la imagen en el monitor

-Qué es esa cosa? Un… tumor?- susurro el magnate asustado al ver aquella masa en su vientre- Se supone que este ahí?

-No señor, no debería estar es por eso que se lo muestro, me temo que no es un tumor

-Me temo? Acaso es peor?- trago saliva y busco con la mirada a Steve buscando apoyo, un soporte. El rubio le sonrió tranquilamente desde el otro lado del cristal, no podía mostrarle a Tony que moría de miedo, no sería bueno para él en esos momentos

-Es extraño Sr. Stark, la radiación fue demasiado para su cuerpo y usted… al igual que otros involucrados en la explosión, ha desarrollado nuevos órganos

-Órganos?- susurro sin entender

-Lo que usted esta viendo no es una malformación… Es un útero femenino completamente funcional- dijo el médico con seriedad

-Qué????- ambos hombres exclamaron incrédulos.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Un mes ha pasado, Tony se encuentra encerrado en su laboratorio, no se detiene ni un instante se pasa todo el día revisando muestras de sangre y sintetizando sueros sin éxito, y cuando decide “tomar un descanso” se ocupa de crear nuevas armaduras.

-Tony- susurro Steve entrando en el laboratorio

-Qué quieres capi?

-Yo… solo vine a traerte esto- dijo poniendo la charola con dos sándwiches, ensalada y un vaso de soda en la encimera más cercana al magnate

-Ahhh ósea que ahora eres mi nana?

-Sé que en ocasiones te molesta que yo esté aquí y de verdad lamento ser una molestia

-No… yo.. Lo siento capitán- dijo Tony suspirando- es que…

-Tu no quieres ser un fenómeno- le interrumpió el mayor- sinceramente eres el único que se te ve de esa manera

-Es que… maldita sea Rogers!!! YO NO SOY UNA MUJER!! Yo….- comenzó a sollozar quedamente

-Sé que encontraras una cura, ya lograrte inhibirlo, no?- dijo tratando de darle ánimos

-Eso no es suficiente

-Stark… bueno, yo de verdad no creo que debas preocuparte tanto

-Y eso por qué?- bufo molesto el genio

-Bueno, según lo que explico el médico, esto no representaría un problema a menos que tuvieras una relación… Ammm con otro hombre donde tú fueras el pasivo…

-Hablas de ello con mucha naturalidad!!!!!- estallo el moreno golpeando al mayor en el pecho

-Hey tranquilo!!! Tú no deberías preocuparte playboy!!!

-Lo peor…. Es que tienes razón anciano- refunfuño el menor acercándose a la charola para tomar un sándwich

****************************

-Entonces, Stark?- dijo Fury

-Solo puedo inhibirlo, como una especie de anticonceptivo…

-Creí que te encargarías de ello, genio

-Y lo hare calvo… si fuera fácil te habría dejado el trabajo a ti.

-Sr. Stark, lamento interrumpir pero la Srita. Potts ha llegado- anuncio JARVIS

-Gracias JARVIS, bueno Nicky… creo que nuestra reunión termino, si no te molesta tengo una cita- dijo mientras abría la puerta, el espía se fue sin decir nada. Minutos después Pepper entraba en la biblioteca de la mansión.

-Que hacía Fury aquí?- cuestiono la rubia abrazándose al cuello de su novio

-Solo una consulta, que por supuesto no puede pagar- se rio

-Tony, que no me estas contando?- le dijo mirándolo fijamente

-A que te refieres?

-Sí, Steve está viviendo aquí es por algún motivo desde la explosión del reactor y tu haz estado actuando muy extraño…

-No es nada Pep, créeme- contesto besándola tiernamente

-Eso es lo que intento, pero es solo que…. Nada olvídalo- dijo desviando la mirada

-Qué? Dilo… por favor- pidió abrazándola por la cintura

-Bueno… es… Steve me agrada… pero…

-Pero?... Sucede algo con el museo?

-No… la forma en la que te mira es muy rara- confeso torciendo el gesto

-Ohhh estas alucinando Pep- se rio abrazándola más fuerte

-Hablo enserio Tony!- se quejó golpeando su bíceps- Creo que le gustas

-Vamos! Estas hablando del Capitán América, en sus tiempos la homosexualidad era considerada una enfermedad.. Aunque…- se quedó pensativo por un momento

-Que sucede Tony?

-Ahora que lo pienso, habla de ello con mucha naturalidad…

-Tony… necesito saber qué es lo que sucede, tú lo admiras y…

-Shhh- le interrumpió- nadie sabe eso, y no quiero que lo sepan- susurro

-A lo que me refiero, es que entre ustedes podría..

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase…. Yo no soy gay!

-Nunca te ha importado el sexo, Tony- dijo cabizbaja

-Mira, admito que se admirar la belleza masculina, pero eso no significa que yo sea gay, además…. Te tengo a ti-musito besándola de nuevo mientras acariciaba su rostro

La pareja no se dio cuenta que el capitán estaba de vuelta en la casa y alcanzo a escuchar parte de su conversación, si Pepper temía que sucediera entre ellos, Debería tener él alguna esperanza? Pensó que así era y se decidió a no dejar ir esa oportunidad.

Tony le admiraba… eso debía ser gracias a Howard y ahora Steve por fin admitía que lo que sentía por Tony no era solo cariño por su viejo amigo, sino que realmente le quería. 


	4. Capítulo Tres

En las últimas 4 semanas la vida del multimillonario ha cambiado de una manera que nunca se había esperado, en estos días el y Steve se habían vuelto más cercanos

***flashback***

-Tony… debes salir… No es sano para ti obsesionarte de esta manera

-Tengo cosas que hacer anciano, además del suero debo de hacerle mejoras a la armadura y…

-Deja de esconderte detrás de tus proyectos- le interrumpió- Vámonos- declaro tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a salir de la mansión

*** Fin flashback***

Desde ese día los dos vengadores salían cada viernes a dar una vuelta o a comer, esta vez Tony decidió que debían ir a uno de sus bares favoritos, así que en este momento el capitán tenía que lidiar en la entrada de la mansión con un Stark muy borracho

-Vamos!- gritaba eufórico

-Guarda silencio Stark- murmuro Steve sosteniéndolo por la cintura

-Oyeee!!! Caaapii!!! Sabes? Eres muuuy guapo- le dijo con coquetería

-Ehhh… gracias, supongo

-Espera-susurro deteniéndose en la puerta y posando un dedo en el pecho de mayor con una sonrisa seductora

-Que haces Tony?

-Shhh…- y sin más estampo sus labios contra los del mayor, Steve lo tomo por la cadera y le abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo correspondiendo al beso de manera salvaje y apasionada mientras el moreno se colgaba de su cuello y jugaba con sus cabellos…

-Detente…- siseo el ojiazul al sentir su propia excitación, separo al multimillonario y le miro mientras este sufría un ataque de risa- Vamos, debes descansar- y le llevo a su habitación.

Una vez fuera del peligro el capitán camino deprisa hasta su habitación pues tenía un gran problema entre sus pantalones, esta noche el capitán tendría bastantes fantasías y todas serían con Tony Stark.

*********************************

Al día siguiente Tony despertó pasado el mediodía con una terrible resaca

-Wow… creo que ya sé que es lo que necesito para dormir bien- susurro

-Así que, ahora planeas alcoholizarte cada noche?- cuestiono Pepper de pie frente a la cama

-Pep…

-Ya no puedo más con esto- susurro la rubia

-De que hablas?

-Recuerdas tus citas con Steve, pero no conmigo?- le reclamo con las manos en la cintura

-Pepper escúchame..

-No!! Ya no puedo Tony… si quieres andar besándote con él adelante, ya no pienso seguirles estorbando..

-De que hablas?.... yo… estaba ebrio…

-Conozco bien esa excusa- le interrumpió- la he escuchado por años- termino tomando su maleta y caminando hacia la puerta- Deberías revisar las grabaciones de seguridad, tal vez te refresquen la memoria- susurro antes de irse

************************

Tony caminaba hacia la habitación del capitán después de revisar las grabaciones, tenía que aclarar lo sucedido cuanto antes, sin embargo se quedó helado en la entrada. Steve hacia flexiones frente al espejo, dándole a Stark una maravillosa vista de su ancha y musculosa espalda, la manera en que el sudor corría lentamente por su blanca piel hizo que el moreno sintiera un repentino calor en el vientre, que fue creciendo cuando se vio envuelto en el aroma corporal del rubio.

El playboy sintió una gran ansiedad y desesperación apoderarse de cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras en su mente comenzaban a formarse imágenes del soldado haciendo flexiones totalmente desnudo… y Tony gimiendo debajo de su bien trabajado cuerpo. Segundos después el moreno corría a su laboratorio.

-Que sucede, JARVIS?- dijo desesperado ya dentro de su armadura

-Detecto niveles elevados de feromonas señor..

-Ósea qué?

-Señor… su cuerpo se prepara para el apareamiento

-Me estás diciendo que estoy en celo?!?!?- grito completamente fuera de si

-Efectivamente señor…

*********************************

Steve bajo al laboratorio con una charola de almuerzo y una aspirinas para el moreno, pero al entrar se quedó sorprendido al encontrar todo revuelto y al genio extrayéndose sangre.

-Que haces?

-Tratando de sintetizar un suero- dijo cortante

-Te traje el almuerzo…

-Deja de hacer eso!!! Ya estoy harto! No soy una doncella en apuros, ok? Sigo siendo el playboy arrogante! No te necesito!-exclamo colérico tratando de controlar el impulso de saltar ronroneando sobre el mayor

-Yo… no quería… lo lamento, no volveré a molestarte-dijo retirándose con la respiración entrecortada

Una vez en su habitación trato de tranquilizarse pues desde hace días había notado que el aroma del moreno le afectaba a sobremanera, le incitaba y orillaba a todo tipo de fantasías, pero hoy era más fuerte más provocador y de verdad le había costado no arrojarse sobre él… Tal vez se había dado cuenta de ello y por eso estaba molesto.

-Bien, tal vez es mejor que me vaya- pensó sacando una mochila del armario junto con algunas prendas. Una vez que se preparaba para irse, el multimillonario le intercepto en la puerta de su habitación

-Te vas?- pregunto el menor frenético y con la voz entrecortada, le había observado por las cámaras de seguridad y se aterro al ver que hacia maletas

-Si… lamento haber sido una molestia para ti, así que debo irme

-No!!!- exclamo con terror mientras su respiración se alteraba erráticamente y su rostro palidecía

-Tony?- susurro el mayor dejando caer su equipaje

-No.. No puedes… tú, lo prometiste! Dijiste que estarías cuando te necesitara- musito casi sin aire. En ese momento Tony comenzó con un nuevo ataque de ansiedad, pero este era distinto, no sentía aquel calor recorrerle sino al contrario, parecía que la sangre se le había helado en las venas

-Estoy aquí- susurro el rubio acercándose despacio

-No te vayas… no te vayas- exclamo el genio recargándose en la pared y deslizándose al suelo

-No lo hare- le dijo hincándose frente a él- aquí estoy

-No te vayas… no me dejes

-Nunca- susurro abrazándolo y el moreno se colgó de su cuello desesperadamente buscando la protección y el calor que aquellos brazos le ofrecían

-No me dejes-volvió a susurrar alzando su rostro. Los labios de ambos hombres estaban tan cercanos que podían saborear sus alientos, Tony se relamió los labios y se acercó muy despacio, por primera vez dudaba en dar un beso y pareció tímido. El capitán sonrió ante ello y junto sus labios con los del menor en un dulce beso.

Una vez que se separaron las palabras sobraban, así que simplemente se quedaron ahí abrazados, Tony escondió el rostro en el pecho del rubio y aspiro fuertemente mientras se adormilaba


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Tony se encontraba trabajando en una nueva armadura, sin embargo cierto rubio no le permitía concentrarse en su trabajo

-Steve…- gimió al sentir los labios del mayor en su cuello y sus manos jugando en sus caderas

-Shhh… estate quieto- susurro recargando su erección en el trasero del menor y mordiendo su fina oreja, haciendo que soltara la llave de tuercas con estruendo. El militar sonrió ante aquella reacción

-Demonios, capi- suplico el moreno encarándolo y robándole un apasionado beso, aun sabiendo que después de 6 meses de relación de nuevo no pasaría nada más…

***flashback***

El millonario despertó algo adolorido y trato de moverse, sin embargo dos enormes brazos se lo impidieron, se movió levemente para poder observar a su protector y sonrió bobamente ante sus pensamientos.

Por qué reacciono así ante su amenaza de abandono? Acaso eran las feromonas? No… hay había algo más, algo que se negaba a aceptar. En esos momentos Rogers se despertó muy despacio y suspiro al ver al moreno.

-Buenos días Tony

-Buenos días- contesto con mirada baja. El capitán soltó su abrazo y se movió lentamente-No!- exclamo el menor aferrándose a él y haciéndole sonreír ampliamente

Steve volvió a abrazarle y repitió el movimiento enderezándose y apoyando la espalda contra la pared, arrastrando al magnate con él

-Así está bien?

-Si… no sé qué me sucede contigo- susurro acurrucándose contra su pecho

-A que te refieres?- suspiro antes de abrazarle con más fuerza

-Necesito estar así, me siento seguro, es como si estuviera en mi armadura- confeso escondiendo el rostro

-Sabes? A mí me pasa algo parecido, pero creo que yo sí sé que es lo que me sucede- dijo contra su cabello

-Qué es?- dijo levantando el rostro

-Que me enamore de ti- susurro besándolo pausadamente, hasta que el más joven se colgó de su cuello besándolo más apasionadamente, en un instante Rogers de vio embriagado de nuevo por el efluvio del moreno y los besos se volvieron mordidas y caricias atrevidas

-Mmmmm….Steve- gimió el menor desesperado por el calor que le quemaba desde su interior

-No- apenas logro decir el ojiazul con voz ronca separándole- no quiero que sea así…

***fin flashback***

-No seas impaciente amor…

-Steve… por favor, no estoy en celo-dijo enfurruñándose

-Todo a su tiempo y ahora mejor te dejo trabajar- declaro levantando la llave y dándole un último beso antes de subir a la sala

***************************

-Ya no puedo más, te juro que voy a estallar

-Quien lo diría, Tony Stark desesperado por sexo- se burló Bruce

-Cállate, no es nada divertido Brucie…- se quejo

-Me lo imagino, pero también lo entiendo a él

-Ósea que estas de su parte?

-No… pero trata de entenderlo, él desea que su primera vez sea especial y no una simple necesidad

-Es que yo lo deseo, no es solo una necesidad- confeso sonrojándose- Lo quiero, él es importante para mi… Bruce, puedo dormir

-En serio?

-Sí, desde que dormimos juntos puedo dormir toda la noche sin pesadillas, puedo dormir tranquilo. De verdad quiero hacerlo con él… Solo con él

-Wow… te pego duro

-Bruce…

-Está bien- rio bajito sin creerse las cursilerías de su amigo- Tony eres el maestro de la seducción, ocupa tus viejas habilidades y seduce a tu novio…

*********************

Y aquí estaba Tony Stark de pie en el baño frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Quien diría que el gran playboy tendría que recurrir a los juegos de los que alguna vez se burló?

-De verdad me has cambiado- susurro antes de quitarse la camiseta y acomodar su pantalón para que cayera ligeramente por la cadera. Suspiro fuerte antes de salir a su habitación

Steve quien le esperaba recostado trago audiblemente y lo devoro con la mirada mientras el moreno caminaba inocentemente hasta la cama y gateaba en ella hasta llegar a los brazos del rubio para acurrucarse. Mientras el ojiazul los arropaba el moreno beso su pecho.

-Sucede algo?- cuestiono el mayor

-No… nada

-Haz estado muy cariñoso- dijo acariciando su corta cabellera

-Te molesta?- pregunto alzando la vista para verle

-Para nada- le beso tiernamente y Tony se aprovechó de ello. El beso con el que correspondió fue lento y pausado pero cargado de pasión, mientras se besaban las manos del moreno se aferraban a la nuca del otro mientras su pierna se deslizaba hacia su entrepierna, rozándole “accidentalmente”

-Tony- gimió tomándolo por la cintura al sentir su miembro cobrar vida

-Quiero hacerlo-susurro

-Pero…

-Estoy tomando el medicamento… no estoy en celo Steve y lo sabes- susurro sentándose a horcadas sobre el mayor-hazme tuyo, por favor.

Sin poder resistirse más el rubio se deshizo de su camiseta y tomo al menor de la cadera para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, beso su pecho pausadamente mientras sus manos bajaban hasta sus glúteos y los masajeo con calma. A la par Tony paseaba sus manos por los fuertes hombros y arqueaba la espalda ante las sensaciones.

-Ahhh… S-steve- gimió al sentir sus pantalones deslizarse y su miembro ser liberado. El capitán beso lentamente su cuello antes de separarle levemente

-Ayúdame- susurro haciendo que se sentara. El de ojos castaños entendió y se deshizo de su ropa y la del rubio, después volvió a sentarse sobre él mientras el ojiazul ensalivaba sus dedos. Cuando el millonario estuvo de nuevo en su lugar, el mayor lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho y paseo sus dedos contra la entrada del genio

-Ahhh… dios…-gimió al sentir los dígitos invadirle uno por uno haciendo movimientos circulares

-Se siente bien?

-Mmmmm… si- susurro con los ojos cerrados- ahhh…… Steve

-Estás listo?- murmuro retirándolos y presionando su erección contra el ano del moreno

-Aja…- trago saliva al sentirlo

-Ahora deslízate despacio-dijo tomando el pene del magnate y lamiendo despacio su pezón, haciendo que el otro gimiera fuertemente ante tantos estímulos. Pasados unos instantes el moreno comenzó a cabalgarle despacio

-Nh… se… se siente… ahhh se siente bien…

-Ahhh… Tony… te amo- gimió tomándolo de las caderas haciendo que sus movimientos fueran circulares, pero sin lujuria o lascivia presentes. Estas eran dos personas que realmente estaban haciendo el amor

-Más… ahhh más por favor- rogo lagrimeando mientras arqueaba la espalda de manera casi imposible mientras las manos del rubio bajaban hasta sus piernas con tanta fuerza que sus dedos dejaban marca- Ya… ya no… puedo

-Córrete amor- gruño besándolo apasionadamente y el moreno le obedeció manchando su abdomen y pecho mientras sus gemidos eran acallados contra los labios de su amante.

Tony se dejó caer casi sin fuerza, hecho que el capitán aprovecho para recostarlo contra la cama, llevando su pierna a su hombro y arremetiendo de nuevo golpeando de lleno su próstata.

-Oh por dios…. STEVE!- gimió al sentirse en las estrellas

-Tony… mí.. amor- gruño contra su cuello marcándolo con fuerza- Mi Tony…

-Tuyo… solo tuyo- gimió de nuevo en pleno clímax y ambos se corrieron a la vez con un sonoro y masculino gemido. El rubio dejo caer su peso en el menor besando cada rincón de su rostro mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

-Eso…. Fue increíble- susurro contra sus labios

-Sí, lo fue… Te amo- murmuro el moreno con los ojos cerrados y el corazón del mayor dio un brinco, no era que no lo supiera, pues se lo demostraba con sus miradas y acciones, pero era la primera vez que se lo decía verbalmente.

-Y yo a ti-susurro- Quieres tomar un baño?

-No, quiero quedarme así

-Por lo menos acostémonos bien- dijo levantándose con un último beso y tomo su playera del piso para limpiar el abdomen y muslos del moreno, seguido lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo bajo las sabanas acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

-Steve?

-Dime…- contesto adormilado

-Habías estado antes con un hombre?- cuestiono temeroso- Sé sincero, por favor

-Solo una vez- dijo suspirando- cuando recién me enliste

-Fue ahí cuando supiste que eras gay?

-No.. fue ahí cuando acepte que también me atraían los hombres

-Y fue bueno?

-Fue extraño…-dudo un momento- y la verdad no fue ni la mitad de bueno que contigo…

-Porque él no era tan sexy como yo?- bromeo para aligerar el ambiente

-Aparte de ese hecho- rio- contigo no fue solo sexo, contigo hice el amor

-Eres un cursi- dijo besando su pecho

-Así te enamoraste de mí… Hehe

-Odio que tengas razón- contesto haciendo pucheros

-Y tú? Fui yo el primero?

-Si- confeso- nunca había estado con un hombre

-Eso lo vuelve más especial- susurro el de ojos azules besando su cabeza

-Estando contigo todo es especial- y con un bostezo ambos se dejaron llevar por la inconsciencia


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Han pasado tres meses y la pareja de súper héroes se encontraba feliz dentro de su burbuja personal, en estos momentos estaban en su habitación, eran las 8:00 a.m.

-Ahhh… si- gimió Tony dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada mientras recibía la mejor felación de su vida- Ahhh… Steve!

-Sabes bien- susurro de manera sensual después de tragar la semilla de su pareja, acercándose a sus labios

-Es mi turno- dijo mientras gateaba sobre él para recostarlo- Disfruta la vista- susurro girándose de tal manera que sus glúteos quedaron expuestos a la cara del rubio mientras se dedicaba a lamer su miembro erecto

-Aghhh… si Tony… lindo trasero- gimió al sentir su miembro envuelto por la lengua del menor y se dedicó a acariciarle tortuosamente lento

Mientras el millonario aumentaba el ritmo con el que lamia y besaba la erección del ojiazul, este mismo decidió no quedarse atrás y separando los glúteos dl moreno lamio lentamente el orificio anal formando círculos y después penetrando con la lengua

-Nh… ahhh que… que haces?.. ahhh- cuestiono al sentirse invadido por una nueva oleada de placer

-Shhh… solo siente- susurro acariciándole el pene de nuevo erecto y volvió a penetrarlo con la lengua, el menor volvió a gemir con fuerza antes de volver su atención al oral que hasta hace unos momentos hacia a su pareja

*************************

-Por qué eres tan adictivo?- murmuro el ojiazul besando la espalda del otro mientras salía de la ducha

-Porque soy todo un playboy- susurro dándose la vuelta y besándolo mientras se colgaba de su cuello

-Jum… eso no me gusta- declaró Rogers abrazándolo posesivamente

-Sabes perfectamente que te amo- murmuro contra sus labios con una sonrisa- y que soy solo tuyo

-Y si lo hacemos oficial?- le cuestiono con los ojos brillantes de excitación

****************************

-Sr. Stark- susurro la secretaría con pesar- el juez los vera ahora

-Gracias- dijeron ambos hombres a la vez poniéndose de pie y caminaron hacia el despacho

-Sr. Rogers, Sr. Stark- saludo cortésmente- debo admitir que me sorprendió su petición, sin embargo ya que no tenemos ningún problema con el papeleo…

-Perfecto- dijo Stark con una enorme sonrisa más que radiante enfundado en su mejor traje Armani, de color negro con rayas gris perla y miro a su pareja quien le miraba enternecido con su traje militar de gala, rebosante de condecoraciones.

-Entonces, señores… solo necesito que firmen estas actas

-Bien, firmemos entonces- y acto seguido la pareja firmo el documento que ahora los volvía esposos.

Saliendo del lugar millones de paparazzi los esperaba y los bañaron de flashes queriendo captar cada ángulo de los superiores que salían tomados de la mano y con un reluciente anillo plateado en el dedo anular izquierdo.

***************************

-Cómo es que me entero que se han casado, por los chismes de las seis?-interrogo Banner en la pantalla

-Fue algo de repente- dijo Steve abrazando a su pareja por la espalda

-Y los testigos?

-Una pareja que también esperaba para casarse- contesto el moreno

-Así que ahora eres Anthony Rogers…

-Así es…

-Solo espero que les vaya bien- susurro el científico con una amplia sonrisa

-Así será Bruce- dijo Steve antes de cortar la comunicación

*****************************

Un mes después el genio multimillonario se encontraba volteando el estómago en el excusado

-Deberíamos ir al médico Tony- susurro acariciando su espalda con preocupación

-No… aghhh- volvió a vomitar- JARVIS!

-Dígame señor…

-Diagnósticos…- gimió al sentir de nuevo las arcadas

-Un momento señor…

\- Estoy bien Steve…. Terminaste lo que te pedí?... Aggh

-Si… me deshice de todos los documentos de tu padre…. Pero eso no importa ahora- dijo preocupado por su marido

-Listo señor, he detectado grandes niveles de estrógenos en su cuerpo, mientras que la testosterona disminuye

-Eso que….-una nueva arcada- aghhh eso que significa?-pregunto con pánico

-Creo que yo sé lo que significa-susurro Steve hincado a su lado, acaricio lentamente su vientre, sintiéndolo un tanto duro y abultado, algo casi imperceptible

-Crees que sea posible?-sollozo totalmente afectado

-Señor- intervino la máquina- detecto movimiento fetal en su vientre


	7. Capítulo Seis

Tony estaba en el laboratorio con Steve mientras sus máquinas se encargaban de analizar y sangre y correr diagnósticos, al final todos llegaban a la misma conclusión.

-Cómo es posible? JARVIS! Que sucedió con el suero inhibidor?- cuestiono el hombre recostado en la cama muestras su pareja le estrechaba la mano con fuerza

-Bueno señor… el suero tiene un margen de error del 0.1%- contesto el I.A.- Comienzo a proyectar la imagen?

-Y tenía que ser yo ese 0.1%???..... Si, proyéctala- susurro aferrándose con fuerza a su pareja mientras el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo

-Es… hermoso- susurro el rubio al ver la imagen de la ecografía

Ya nada tuvo sentido para ambos, desde su interior creció poco a poco un sentimiento incontenible que los llevo a las lágrimas, pero sobre todo al moreno que no sabía que sentir. En primer lugar: Confusión, él era un hombre y no se supone que esto fuera posible, en segundo: Alegría, pues tendría un hijo del hombre que amaba y por ultimo: Miedo, ya que no sabía si él podría ser un buen padre…

*************************

-Todo está bien, amor?- cuestiono el rubio 2 meses después

-No! Donde está la ropa que compramos? Nada me queda!- exclamo saliendo de la habitación totalmente desarreglado

-Así te ves lindo-susurro el mayor acariciando su pancita de 4 meses

-No puedo ir así a la fiesta- contesto haciendo pucheros

-Y si mejor no vamos?- insinuó el ojiazul besando su cuello lentamente

-No me tientes- gimió- soy un mar de hormonas

-Aprovechemos eso-dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se quitaba la corbata para llevarlo a su habitación enseguida

****************************

-Maldita sea-siseo Tony una vez terminaba la transición del mandarín. En estos momentos Happy se encontraba en el hospital y el magnate ahora se preocupaba por mantener a salvo a su ex novia y a su esposo

-Te haces daño- siseo Steve obligándolo a verlo

-Tú no tienes por qué enfrentarlo, sus problemas son conmigo…

-Y tú no puedes ponerte una armadura, solo le harías daño al bebé-sentencio el mayor

-Steve… no quiero perderte-sollozo mojando el uniforme del capitán con sus lágrimas

-Sabes dónde estaré, Rhodney y yo lo detendremos de una vez por todas- dijo optimista dándole un último pero prolongado beso antes de irse

******************************

-Demonios- gruño el genio poniéndose la MARK 42

-Tony, detente- murmuro Rhodney tratando de detenerlo

-Ya escuchaste a ese farsante! TENGO QUE IR POR STEVE!

-Es una jodida trampa de Killian! Y te le vas a poner en bandeja de plata!

-Tengo que ir!-sollozo desolado mientras la armadura se amoldaba a su vientre fajado- Esta vez no puedo mandar solo a la armadura

-Estas dañando a tu hijo!

-Pero no puedo permitir que maten a su padre!-declaro poniéndose la máscara y volando a toda velocidad

****************************

Pepper ahora tenía EXTREMIS y Steve cayo de una altura de 60 metros, en ese momento Tony sintió su sangre hervir y corrió hacia Killian con toda su furia recibiendo múltiples golpes y heridas, pasando de armadura y armadura y saltando por todo el lugar

-JARVIS hazme el favor de explotar la MARK 42- pidió en voz alta antes de saltar hacia la viga en diagonal mientras todo explotaba a sus espaldas, salto entrando en una armadura pero la explosión le afecto dañándola, por un momento sintió que moriría y por simple instinto intento proteger su vientre.

-Eres un imbécil- sisearon interceptando su caída y amortiguándola

-Steve?

-Auch… que demonios haces en una armadura?- gruño el rubio una vez que lo tuvo a salvo

-Tenía que rescatarte-sollozo- Yo… creí… tú…

-Caí en una viga… Tony no tenías que venir, deberías haberme dejado…

-JAMAS!- exclamo abrazándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello- creí que te había perdido

-Eres un tonto- susurro acariciando antes de besarlo con necesidad.

Todo iba bien que su vientre comenzó a doler y no pudo evitar gritar escandalosamente

****************************

-Dime que él está bien- rogo el rubio a Banner cuando salió del improvisado quirófano en la mansión Stark

-Tienes que verle Steve- susurro tristemente y el capitán no dudo en correr a ver a su pareja.

Al entrar su corazón se hizo trisas, un Tony totalmente demacrado sostenía a duras penas a su bebé de tan solo 7 meses, se acercó con miedo y abrazo a su marido con suma delicadeza

-Capi… promete que lo cuidaras- sollozo dejando correr sus lágrimas libremente

-No Tony, tú también estarás para cuidarlo

-Sabes…. Que no será así

-Como llamaremos a este hermoso?- cuestiono tratando de desviar el tema por un momento

-Peter… Peter Rogers-murmuro- me gusta cómo suena

-Peter… es precioso de verdad- sollozo acariciando su frentecita

-Igual que su padre… tiene tus ojos Steve

-Te amo-sollozo el ojiazul- lo sabes verdad?

-Tanto como yo a ti- contesto buscando los labios del mayor

Fue ese el último beso de Tony y Steve, justo después de separar sus labios el hombre de hierro dio su último aliento, pues había puesto toda su fuerza y vitalidad en lograr que su hijo viviera, así el capitán tendría un pedacito de él a su lado, él siempre había sabido que difícilmente sobreviviría al parto. El rubio tomo a su hijo en sus manos y lloro amargamente haciendo la promesa de proteger al pequeño de todo, tal y como no lo había logrado con el amor de su vida.


	8. Capítulo Siete

-Qué piensas hacer ahora, Steve?- susurro Pepper acercándose al rubio que se mantenía de pie frente a la lápida de Anthony Edward Stark Rogers con su hijo en brazos

-Me iré de Malibú, a cualquiera de las propiedades de Tony…

-No te quedaras aquí?

-No, mientras más lejos este de Nueva York mejor…

-Y dejaras todo así?

-Solo quiero proteger a Peter- contesto dejando una rosa blanca junto a la fina lápida de mármol- Espérame Tony, algún día estaremos de nuevo juntos, te lo prometo…-juro sintiendo una extraña brisa en el rostro

Y sin más se alejó de aquellos a quienes consideraba su equipo, su familia y se fue para no volver. Parecía fuerte, parecía que resistiría, que seguiría luchando, pero nadie sabía que algo se había roto en su interior, algo que jamás tendría arreglo, algo por lo cual jamás volvería a ser el mismo

***************************

A la edad de 4 años un pequeño castaño de ojos azules corría libremente y trepaba arboles mientras su padre lo miraba desde el porche de la casa

-Peter! Baja de ahí!

-Voy papi!-grito el niño saltando y corriendo a los brazos de su padre

-Qué es esa afición tuya con trepar?

-Soy una araña!!!

-Es hora de comer Spidey- susurro levantándolo por aires antes de entrar a la casa

-Macarrones con queso?- dijo haciendo aquel pucherito marca Stark que decía que no aceptaría otra cosa

-Por supuesto- dijo haciendo que el niño relajara el ceño

-YEY!!! Oye.. me contaras más historias de mi papi Tony?

-Claro, lo que tú quieras- susurro besando su mejilla

*************************

-Tienes que volver- susurro Natasha en la puerta de aquella casa

-No lo hare, aquí estamos bien…

-Esto no es sano Steve!- exclamo la pelirroja con impaciencia- Ya pasaron 5 años y no puedes vivir en el recuerdo de un amor que murió

-CALLATE! Cállate de una vez- siseo el rubio asustándola- Tony murió pero mi amor por él jamás lo hará!

-No puedes evitar que tu hijo conozca el mundo- susurro la mujer con voz temblorosa

-Y no es lo que pretendo, él ira a la escuela y será un niño normal, pero no en Nueva York y no cerca de S.H.I.E.L.D.-la mujer se fue y el soldado suspiro fuertemente entrando a su casa

-Papi, quien era esa señora?

-Una vieja amiga, ella y unos conocidos quieren que vayamos a la ciudad, pero nosotros no verdad?

-No-exclamo con el ceño fruncido- yo quiero vivir aquí con mis papis

-Sabes? Esta era una de sus casa favoritas

-En serio?

Si, vinimos aquí por unos días después de casarnos

-Qué lindo- contesto el niño con una hermosa sonrisa

-Si mi amor, este es un lugar muy especial y por eso no podemos irnos de aquí

********************************

Ya en la noche Steve arropo a su hijo con cuidado, le conto un cuento y beso su frente antes de ir a su habitación, sin sueño se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro hacia el cielo por la ventana como lo hacía cada noche

-Es tan parecido a ti-susurro después de un gran suspiro, uno en el que parecía que se le iría el alma- huele a ti, habla igual a ti… Me haces tanta falta Tony

El rubio dejo correr sus lágrimas sollozando quedamente para no despertar a su hijo, como cada noche, no sabía si podría resistir más su vida entera era su hijo y vivía con él miedo de que él también le fuera arrebatado. Necesitaba a su marido a su lado para aconsejarle y relajarlo, pero todo era solo un recuerdo que jamás volvería a vivir.


	9. Capítulo Ocho

12 AÑOS DESPUES

-Ya llegue papá!- grito el adolescente entrando en la casa cual remolino

-Peter, que tal te fue cariño?- susurro abrazándolo

-BIEN! Hoy en ciencias diseccionamos una rana y saque un diez en la clase de Física

-Me alegro, eres tan bueno con las ciencias como tu padre… oye – poniéndose serio- escuche en la tienda de los Johnson que tu grupo tendría una fiesta en el bosque

-Ehhh si bueno… yo no quise ir

-Por qué no?

-Porque debía llevar pareja y emmm- se sonrojo- quien me gusta no podía

-Jum…. Y quien es la persona que te gusta?- interrogo adoptando una pose de padre sobreprotector

-PAPÁ!!! No hagas esas preguntas- grito muy al estilo Stark

-Haha ok, pero… bueno la verdad me alegra que no fueras, el bosque es muy peligroso por las noches

-Si-contesto con una amplia sonrisa- y la verdad preferí ver una película contigo- dijo sacando un DVD de su mochila, era una de miedo

-Viernes de película, me gusta la idea- dijo acariciando sus cabellos- valió la pena desairar a la Sra. Smith

-Esa mujer sigue buscándote?- cuestiono temblando pues no podía esconder sus celos

-Si… tanto te molesta?

-Si! Te sigue como sanguijuela, me quiere robar a mi papá!!!!

-Y si yo la aceptara?- le cuestiono el rubio serio

-Yo… bueno… etto…

-Haha, tranquilo Pete, sabes que siempre seré fiel a tu padre, nunca amare a nadie más que a Tony- y le abrazo

-Lo sé- dijo un tanto triste- y más te vale que sea así- murmuro tratando de cambiar su ánimo- no me gusta que te busquen tanto las mujeres

****************************

Peter se encontraba de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, todo era brumoso lo único que podía distinguir era al otro, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser el mismo, las manos de aquel hombre le causaban sensaciones que el habría creído imposibles de conocer. Sintió sus labios recorre cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndole sentir en el mismísimo Valhala, en un instante era embestido por aquel hombre rubio llevando un ritmo frenético y salvaje, mientras que el joven en pleno orgasmo gritaba aquellas dos palabras, tan naturales aquí y tan prohibidas en la realidad

-Ahhh- el castaño despertó alterado. De nuevo estaba teniendo aquellos endemoniados sueños que le turbaban, sin poder controlarse comenzó a llorar pesadamente y de manera lastimosa

-Peter? Peter estas bien?- pregunto el rubio preocupado del otro lado de la puerta, el chico se levantó despacio y le abrió

-Tenía pesadillas- mintió conteniendo las lágrimas y abrazándose con fuerza al pecho de su padre

-Tranquilo Spidey, todo está bien, solo fue un sueño- susurro acariciando su cabello, mientras el menor se dejaba consolar justamente por el protagonista de sus sueños.

**********************

Al día siguiente Peter despertó poco a poco en la habitación de su padre y suspiro al sentir los brazos del rubio a su alrededor

-Como estas, Pete?- susurro el mayor sonriéndole

-Bien papi, gracias

-Por qué insistes en ver películas de terror si no puedes controlar las pesadillas después?

-Yo… etto… lo siento, supongo que soy como papá- murmuro muy bajito sonrojándose

-Si la verdad es que si

-Que tienes planeado para hoy?

-Waffles y tocino- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomo a su hijo de la mano para llevarlo a la planta baja.

Peter se sintió extraño en la cocina mientras se recargaba en la barra y observaba al mayor cocinar

-Por qué tienes siempre el mismo ritual de los waffles y el tocino?

-Era el desayuno favorito de tu papá cuando te estábamos esperando

-Oh! Nunca me lo habías contado

-Cuando tu papá estaba embarazado siempre pedía waffles con tocino, y le encantaba verme desde la barra o abrazarse a mi espalda mientras los preparaba- confeso con una sonrisita

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo- dijo acercándose

-Todo hubiera sido muy distinto Spidey- suspiro

-Lo se… te quiero mucho papi- susurro abrazándose a su espalda

-Y yo a ti amor…

******************************

El fin de semana termino y hoy era lunes de nuevo, Peter corrió en cuanto la campana sonó y se aventuró a la peluquería, según su padre su cabello ya estaba muy largo así que decidió cortarlo justo como cierta foto que encontró en un álbum en el ático….

*** 30 minutos después***

-Ya llegue!- grito entrando a su hogar

-Peter! Por dios me tenías… preo…cupado-dijo el ojiazul mientras su voz se iba perdiendo y sus ojos se abrían como platos

-Fui a cortarme el pelo… te gusta?

-………- el rubio no podía creer lo que veía, su pequeño Peter había desaparecido y frente él estaba Tony Stark

-Tan mal me veo?

-No! Yo… lo siento es que… me has sorprendido- confeso acercándose- WOW Pete, eres idéntico a tu papá, si no fuera por tus ojos juraría que eres él…

-De verdad?- cuestiono emocionado, pues era lo que había buscado

-Por supuesto- susurro abrazándolo mientras contenía las lágrimas ante aquel extraño sentimiento que surgía en su interior


	10. Capítulo Nueves

Los días pasan y poco a poco Peter ha ido cambiando, su ropa, sus modismos, su forma de hablar y expresarse, hasta su mirada y forma de andar, Steve no se explicaba el por qué y a decir verdad ni siquiera el mismo Peter lo comprendía, solo había “algo” que lo impulsaba a hacerlo como si así debiera ser el desde un principio. El punto era que día a día se parecía más a Stark.

Rogers no podía evitar sentirse conmocionado, cada día por las mañanas veía salir por aquella puerta no solo a su hijo sino también a su marido, y el miedo se apoderaba de cada célula de su ser, temía que volvieran a arrebatarle lo que más amaba y para empeorarlo cada noche soñaba con su moreno multimillonario.

-Papá, te encuentras bien?- cuestiono el joven preocupado al notar las ojeras del mayor

-Si Spidey, solo… no he descansado como debería

-Podría prepararte un té- sugirió con una leve sonrisa

-Me encantaría cariño- contesto acariciando su mejilla

-Sube… te lo llevare a tu cuarto.

El mayor le obedeció dejándole solo y el menor se dispuso a preparar la infusión, se dirigía escaleras arriba cuando el teléfono sonó

-Bueno?

-Steve?- contesto una voz femenina que el castaño reconocía- Steve, la última vez que hablamos no nos fue muy bien, pero realmente necesito verte

-Quien habla?- dijo el menor conteniéndose de arrojar el teléfono era la Romanoff, lo sabía perfectamente

-Steve por favor… Bruce dice que hay un problema, deben volver- volver? Y arrebatarle al rubio? Jamás lo permitiría

-Mi…. padre no está disponible- susurro antes de colgar y subió a la habitación del mayor

-Quien era?- susurro el rubio al verle entrar

-Nadie papi…. Numero equivocado- contesto con una sonrisa

-Oh! Muy extraño…

-Sí, lo se… Ahora trata de dormir, yo estaré terminando mi tarea- dijo besando al otro en la frente, un gesto que a ambos desconcertó, a ambos los llevo a un recuerdo pasado…

-Gracias Peter- susurro tomando su té y después se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia

******************************

Steve se sentía impotente pues la batalla contra los chitauris era dura y él apenas podía mantenerse en pie, entonces vio a Iron man caer a toda velocidad, su impotencia aumento pues él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle…

La escena cambia y ahora el rubio era golpeado por Killian, le torturaba diciendo que pronto su pareja llegaría a rescatarle y le mataría, imágenes de Tony siendo torturado frente a sus ojos y el sin poder hacer nada corrían por su mente una y otra vez mientras el rezaba para que no fuera así, sin embrago sus suplicas fueron en vano, después de una explosión el quedo colgando a un amarrado y Tony se estiraba para salvarle

-Vete Tony… por favor vete- decía aun sin poderse soltar

-No te dejare- le contesto el otro conteniendo las lágrimas. El capitán cayó y lo último que vio antes de aterrizar sobre una viga fue la cara de Tony bañada en dolor. Trato de ponerse de pie pero el aire había abandonado sus pulmones debido al impacto, no lo lograba sintió aquella impotencia apoderarse de nuevo de su cuerpo, no podía ayudar a su esposo, no podía proteger a su hijo.

Cuando lograba respirar bien y soltar sus muñecas y su pie ya era tarde pues el hombre de hierro caía de nuevo a toda velocidad…

-NO!! TONY!!!- gritaba el mayor entre sueños

-Papá!- Peter entro a la habitación asustado por aquellos gritos- Papá! Despierta!!!

El rubio logro abrir los ojos y despertó agitado, su frente estaba perlada en sudor y sostenía al menor por los bíceps

-Tony…- susurro sin entender

-Fue solo un sueño, todo está bien- le consoló el chico, sin embargo sin poder contenerse y aun desconcertado Steve lo jalo hacia su cuerpo y lo beso con pasión

Peter se quedó estático, sin embargo poco después se dejó llevar, después de todo debía admitir que era lo que había estado deseando, no tenía caso seguirlo negando: Estaba enamorado de su padre. Rogers no pudo resistirse y obligo al chico a sentarse sobre su erección mientras besaba su cuello con gula.

-Ahhh…-el menor gemía aferrándose a sus hombros

-Te… extraño…-susurraba contra su piel entre besos-Tony…

-S-ste…. Steve… nh….- se aferraba al cuerpo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera sentido antes, como si ese cuerpo le perteneciera- papá…- y esa simple palabra fue suficiente para que el mayor saliera de sus fantasías y cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-Peter!- exclamo con espanto- Por dios que estoy haciendo?!?- susurro consternado y se levantó de inmediato haciendo que el menor se recostara en la cama mientras el salía a toda prisa tropezando con todo.

Por su parte Peter se hizo ovillo en la cama mientras dejaba correr libremente sus lágrimas, sentía que le habían arrebatado un pedazo de alma…


	11. Capítulo Diez

Como puede ser posible que te enamores de tu propio padre? Aquel que te dio la vida y te ha criado con devoción. Para Peter era fácil decirlo, pues no conocía nada fuera de su casa, es decir, tenía amigos con quienes salir… bueno tal vez solo una amiga pero la verdad era que no le importaba, su padre le sobreprotegió tanto que llego un momento en que no le intereso otra cosa que no fueran sus heroicos padres. Desde que tenía uso de razón había tenido aquellos extraños sueños, como de si de otra vida se tratara, creció admirando al Capitán América, y deseando ser como Iron Man, Peter siempre deseo ser Anthony Edward Stark Rogers…

Como podías tener esos pensamientos con tu propio hijo? Aquel ser que cargaste en tus brazos desde que nació, al que criaste y juraste proteger de todo y todos, sangre de tu sangre. Para Steve no era tan fácil, estaba confundido, siempre había visto el gran parecido entre su esposo y su hijo, era por ello el hecho de sobreprotegerle, no quería perderle, porque sería como perder a Tony de nuevo. Entonces… amaba a su hijo de esa manera? Había transferido sus sentimientos al niño? Por su puesto que daría lo que fuera por su hijo……

******************************

Paso una semana entera en la que Steve y Peter no se dirigieron la palabra, ambos asustados y apenados por lo sucedido, pero no podían seguir así. Una noche Peter llegaba de la feria del pueblo, se veía animado pero había algo extraño en su mirada

-Pete, tenemos que hablar

-Eh… cla.. claro papá- susurro temeroso

-Sobre lo que paso la otra noche, de verdad lo lamento, yo estaba muy alterado y te confundí…

-Con mi papá?- le interrumpió

-Yo… bueno… si

-Ojala fuera cierto….- susurro por lo bajo, recordando lo sucedido en la feria- A veces desearía poder ser él- termino mirando el suelo

-Por qué?- cuestiono acercándose a su hijo

-Porque así no estaría mal lo que siento por ti- confeso llorando mientras se aferraba a la camiseta negra del mayor

-Peter… yo…

-Perdóname papá… yo… y-yo no quería- sollozo escondiendo el rostro- no lo hice a propósito, yo no quería enamorarme de ti- le abrazo con fuerza- No me separes de ti!

-Peter yo jamás haría eso- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo- pero por favor, eres muy importante pero yo no…

-Ya lo sé! Yo nunca seré él!- grito viéndolo directo a los ojos- Tu jamás amaras a nadie más que a Anthony Rogers! No me dejes, Steve, no me dejes!!!-suplico haciendo que el rubio tuviera una especie de deja vú

-Jamás- contesto tomando su rostro- perdóname, de haberme dado cuenta antes…

-Ya te habías dado cuenta… Por qué tenías que ser tan buen padre?- dijo en un susurro apenas audible que lo hizo parecer aún más a Tony

-Y tú por que tenías que parecerte tanto a él?- y sin más le beso, no le importó nada ni nadie, sabía que no era justo con su hijo y era un acto demasiado egoísta, pero ya no podía soportar un minuto más- Te prometí que estaríamos juntos de nuevo- pensó entregándose a las sensaciones. Por fin encontró la manera de estar de nuevo con su Tony

********************************

Peter llegaba de la escuela, al entrar en la casa con una enorme sonrisa arrojaba todo en el pasillo y entro a la sala escandalosamente.

-Hola Spidey- susurro el rubio abriendo sus brazos de par en par y el joven se arrojó a ellos en aquel sillón negro

-Hola papá- susurro dándole un casto beso en los labios

-Se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz?

-Gane la feria de ciencias junto con Mary Jane

-Me alegro- dijo abrazándole contra su cuerpo

-Hoy no vas a decir nada contra MJ?

-Sigue sin caerme bien, quiere robarme a mi bebé- dijo serio

-Pero yo te quiero solo a ti anciano

Y las caricias y besos lujuriosos se dieron lugar, la atmosfera se cargó de sensualidad mientras a trompicones llegaban a la habitación y Peter era arrojado a la cama con violencia

-Ah.. papá!- se quejó cuando sus prendas fueron literalmente arrancadas

-Shhh… relájate- le contesto el mayor llegando hasta su erección y lamiéndola lentamente

-Nh… ahhh- el menor solo gemía aferrándose a las sabanas mientras el rubio devoraba su miembro y le acariciaba con la lengua tortuosamente lento- Ahhh pa… ahhh Steve me… ahhh…- y sin poder contenerse más se descargó en la boca del mayor.

Rogers no dijo nada, solo sonrió con lascivia y lo beso ferozmente para distraerle mientras lo penetraba con fuerza y sin miramientos. Aquí no había sentimientos, no había sintonía, esto no era hacer el amor era sexo puro.

-Ahhh… si… más… más… Steve!- gemía el castaño mientras le embestía, en ese momento ambos se encontraban en su paraíso personal, donde nada ni nadie en el mundo podía juzgarles. Con un último gruñido ambos se corrieron.

Se abrazaron controlando sus respiraciones antes de quedarse dormidos y sumirse en un mundo donde no había ni dolor ni sufrimiento.


	12. Capítulo Once

Bruce estaba furioso, llevaba más de un mes contactando a Steve y hace 15 días que el teléfono estaba desconectado.

-Va a volver, quiera o no- sentencio Banner poniéndose de pie

-Bruce, relájate por favor- dijo Clint tomándolo del hombro- Hay que razonar, Steve nunca nos contestó, siempre era Peter negándonos a su padre…

-Insinúas que es Peter el que se niega a venir?

-No encuentro otra explicación…

-No, eso es ilógico… iré por ellos…

********************************

-Peter, no olvides tu mochila- dijo Rogers con una amplia sonrisa

-No capitán- le contesto el menor besándolo en los labios

-No llegues tarde- le contesto con voz ronca tomándolo de las caderas

-Nunca- y el moreno se fue a la escuela donde Mary Jane Watson le esperaba sonriente

-Peter! Qué bueno que llegas… acabo de revisar el menú y hoy servirán pizza!!!

-De verdad? Cool!

-Si verdad?... oye… terminaste la tarea de ciencias?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Si MJ… quieres que te la pase?

-Ammm no…. Si la termine- dijo sonrojándose

-Estas rara… que sucede?

-Te gusto Pete?- pregunto de golpe haciendo que el otro se detuviera

-Etto… eres muy linda MJ, pero…

-Supongo que no soy competencia para tu padre- musito apenas mirando el suelo

-Qué? De… de que hablas?- dijo nervioso tragando saliva mientras la sangre se le helaba

-Se lo que sientes por él, se nota en tu mirada

-MJ… me separaran de Steve… no.. no de nuevo… espera, dije de nuevo?

-Tranquilo no le diré a nadie, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo- susurro la chica- Solo esperaba estar equivocada- y le robo un beso antes de salir corriendo a su clase.

Peter siguió caminando hasta su salón y al entrar tomo asiento junto a la ventana, se sentía cansado, y tenía la vista nublada…

-Por qué pensé eso? De nuevo? Jamás me han separado de papá…-y una serie de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, en ellas veía a su padre irse y él se quedaba llorando, en todas, una enorme angustia de no volver a ver al rubio lo embriagaba. “NO ME DEJES” suplicaba él. Pero… por que recordaba cosas que no habían pasado?

*****************************

Bruce Banner caminaba tranquilamente por aquel pequeño pueblo donde todo era paz y tranquilidad, era como estar en una nube de ensueño.

-Bueno, creo que entiendo por qué se aisló aquí… es tan tranquilo- susurro el científico dirigiéndose al domicilio del Capitán Rogers.

Al llegar a la casita blanca sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su espalda y algo desconcertado por ello se acercó y toco la puerta, sin embargo esta estaba entre abierta y nadie le contesto así que después de un instante de duda entro tímidamente hasta que ciertos ruidos extraños le detuvieron… para ser más precisos gemidos

-Diablos- desanduvo sus pasos sintiéndose un entrometido, aunque a decir verdad nunca se habría imaginado que Steve volvería a tener pareja…

-Ahhh.. espera… papá…- gimieron desde la planta superior dejando a Banner congelado en su lugar

-Shhh… quieto… aghhh- esta vez reconoció la voz del rubio

-Steve…. Ahhh…. P-por… por favor… ahhh… nh..- el científico sintió su sangre hervir y subió corriendo hasta la habitación principal

-QUE CARAJOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!?- grito perdiendo la consciencia al ver al “honorable” Steve Rogers arremetiendo contra su hijo. Entonces Hulk apareció


	13. Capítulo Doce

Bruce Banner se encontraba en aislamiento y sedado, Steve Rogers estaba hospitalizado y por su parte Peter Rogers se encontraba bajo el cuidado de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Tu nombre muchacho- ordeno Barton rogando que Bruce hubiera cometido un error, aunque sabía perfectamente que esos ojos y facciones eran de sus antiguos amigos.

-Anthony Peter Rogers- dijo con la frente en alto

-Quienes son tus padres?- intervino Natasha

-Anthony Edward Stark Rogers y Steven Rogers- todos suspiraron con pesar, no podían creer que Steve fuera capaz de hacer eso

-Como es el trato con tu padre?- pregunto la pelirroja con voz más suave

-Es el mejor padre del mundo- musito mirándola fijamente

-Peter, dinos la verdad… aquí estas a salvo

-A salvo?- se burló- Estaba a salvo en mi casa antes de que el estúpido monstruo verde apareciera

-Pero… Steve…- todos estaban atónitos, era como tener frente a ellos a Tony Stark frente a ellos

-Mi padre no abuso de mi como ustedes piensan- dijo con una risita burlona- Él es mi pareja…

******************************

Steve despertó exaltado y buscando a su hijo pero lo único que encontró fue a Nick Fury

-Clint Barton me acaba de pasar un reporte con el interrogatorio que le hicieron a Peter…

-Interrogaron a Peter?- grito colérico

-Cállate Rogers!... Aquí dice que no eres culpable de abuso sexual, sino que eres un pederasta pervertidor de menores, ya que- suspiro- tu hijo dice haber dado su consentimiento expreso…

-Fury…

-Esto es grave Rogers!- grito sin contener su enojo- Él dice que son pareja! Y no puedo ignorar el hecho de que sea física y psicológicamente idéntico a tu marido.

“Lo moldeaste a su imagen y semejanza para poder estar con Stark! Utilizas a tu propio hijo!!!

-No es asunto tuyo!- estallo el rubio colérico- Amo a mi hijo!!! Es mi única razón de vivir!

-Pues demuéstralo y aléjate de él por las buenas…. Por qué solo le harás daño…

**************************

-Exijo que me dejen ver a mi padre!- grito Peter colérico zafándose del agarre del arquero

-No lo tienes permitido

-Qué? Por qué?

-Por que no!- estallo Hawkeye-Esto que ustedes hacen es insano! Por dios eres su hijo!!!

-Quieren separarme de él? No pueden

-Por supuesto- susurro la viuda acercándose- Mira Peter cuando naciste juramos protegerte y si permitimos que tu padre y tú se fueran fue por su propia seguridad, siempre los mantuvimos bajo vigilancia. No vamos a permitir que el sacrificio de Tony…

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR DE TONY STARK!- estallo el chico en lágrimas sorprendiéndoles- CREES QUE NO ME HE PREGUNTADO QUE DIRIA ÉL? O QUE HABRIA SUCEDIDO SI EL VIVIERA? Fui criado para amar a mis padres por sobre todas las cosas! No hables de lo que no entiendes Romanoff!!!

-Entonces….

-Jamás lo entenderás Legolas- susurro dándoles la espalda pero su voz y su mirada cambio, una mirada con un brillo tan singular, tan Stark….

-Como… me llamo?- susurro sin creérselo mientras lo veía irse a su habitación, pues solo una persona lo había llamado así antes…

********************

-No lo perderé de nuevo- susurro el capitán con voz lúgubre en aquella cama de hospital. Sus puños se crispaban furiosos amenazando con desgarrar la piel de los nudillos

-Él es tu hijo, no es Tony Stark- le espeto casi con desprecio el hombre del parche respirando tranquilamente

-Y tú que puedes saber, Fury?- casi gruño.

-A que te refieres?- murmuro acercándose al rubio lentamente, tratando de descifrar aquella expresión tan sarcástica que jamás le había visto

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen…. Sabes quienes eran los padres de Tony?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Por supuesto…. María y Howard Stark- contesto sin saber por qué había preguntado aquel absurdo.

-Haha… Si y a la vez no…

-Habla de una buena vez Rogers- siseo Fury

-Howard me amaba…- soltó sin más- Me amaba tanto que utilizo mi ADN para inseminar a María… Aunque ella lo portó por nueve meses, ese bebé… Tony era hijo mío y de Howard.


	14. Capítulo Trece

Nick Fury caminaba por el helicarguer tratando de asimilar lo que el rubio de ojos azules acababa de confesar, sin embargo le era imposible…

***flashback***

-Espera un momento… tú y Howard Stark fueron pareja?

-Bueno… más que pareja, yo nos llamaría amantes- dijo sin rastro de la humildad que caracterizaba al soldado- yo nunca le amé, o bueno no del todo

-Tony nació muchos años después de que tú desaparecieras…

-Howard me hablo de la idea varias veces, pero nunca lo tome en cuenta realmente, sonaba demasiado fantasioso. Lo supe hasta después de casarme con Tony

-Cómo?

-Encontramos unos archivos de su padre y me pidió que los botara, cuando los revise encontré una carta para Tony donde le explicaba todo-suspiro pesadamente- Tony era el primer hijo de dos varones, por lo menos en el aspecto genético. Quien diría que el mismo cumpliría la utopía de su padre al concebir a Peter?

-Lo supiste y te quedaste callado…

-No podía arriesgarme a perderlo- dijo sin pizca de arrepentimiento

-Que te ha sucedido?

-Que me sucedió?- grito como psicótico- Es que acaso eso no es suficiente?!? En mi vida han pasado 1000 cosas que se supone son imposibles!!! Cuando creí poder ser feliz me quede solo!!!

-Pudiste pedir ayuda…

-Ayuda? De quién? De ti y quienes abandonaron a Tony? Ehhh??? NADIE ME LO IBA A REGRESAR!!!!!

***fin flashback***

-No puedo creer todas estas estupideces…- murmuro mientras llegaba al cuarto de control donde Clint y Natasha le esperaban

-Y? Que sucedió Fury?- interrogo la pelirroja sin esperar un segundo más

-Rogers lo confirmo…. Supongo que tendremos que alejarlo de Peter, desaparecerlo si es necesario.

-Pues dudo que el mocoso vaya a colaborar- siseo el arquero

****************************************

Peter se sentó de mala gana en la cama de aquella habitación que le asignaron sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría. Un millón de imágenes de este lugar y de recuerdos con aquel rubio y la pelirroja le invadían sin cesar

-Legolas?... por qué Legolas?-se preguntaba tratando de aclarar su mente, pero le era imposible, seguía siendo bombardeado por imágenes de batallas, insultos, chistes y apodos para cada uno de las personas que había visto, incluyendo a su padre, sin embargo eran memorias que simplemente no podían ser suyas….

De niño siempre creyó que eran sueños creados por las anécdotas de su padre, pero ahora es como si suplantaran su memoria con la de otra persona…

***flashback***

-Hey niño! Crees en la reencarnación- susurro la gitana acercándose a él. Era el día de la feria del pueblo y Peter decidió dar una vuelta con MJ ya que su padre no le hablaba

-Reencarnación?-dijo con una ceja arqueada- Si no es tangible ni científicamente explicable no es verdad….

-Si… una respuesta digna de Tony Stark- dijo haciendo que el chico soltara el aire- Eso lo demuestra… puedo verlo en ti. Un padre entregando la vida por su hijo, sin embargo egoísta… aferrándose a un amor y viviendo por medio de aquella criatura…

-Qué más?- pregunto más interesado

-Tu padre te obsequio su vida, literalmente…- susurra la mujer- él vive a través de ti, no solo te pareces a él… ERES ÉL!

-Eso es una locura- rio MJ tomándolo del brazo

-No es cosa de risa… En ti niño, viven dos personas. Debes ser fuerte o tu desaparecerás… escucha mis palabras- susurro dejándoles solos…….

***fin flashback***

-Entonces si es verdad?- susurro el menor eso explicaría absolutamente todo- Por supuesto que es verdad, Spidey….

Peter se dejó caer en la cama y razono todo lo que le sucedía, lo que su padre había dicho y la predicción de la gitana, no había nada lógico, pero era la única solución viable a la que llegaban sus pensamientos. La alarma sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, al llegar a la sala de control noto demasiada actividad, fue ahí cuando lo escucho…

-Rogers escapo del hospital- siseo el director para dar órdenes a los otros dos enseguida

-Vienes por mi anciano- susurro Peter con una sonrisa y corrió hacía donde “recordaba” se encontraba el hangar. Otra alarma sonó minutos después

-Director Fury!

-Qué?

-El chico Rogers escapo en un jet…


	15. Epílogo

Dos hombres estaban en el cementerio, de pie frente a una lujosa pero sencilla lapida, en ella se podía leer “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK ROGERS”

-Es difícil hacerse a la idea…

-Hacía años que no veníamos…- susurro el rubio

-Desde que cumplí los 14…- suspiro el castaño mirando la lápida- Te olvidaste de mi capi…

-Lo siento…

-Hola papi…- susurro Peter a la lápida- Es extraño hablarte así, sabiendo que soy tu Hehe… gracias por todo, por la vida y por este amor…

-Eres un completo ególatra Tony… pero a si me enamore de ti- rio el rubio tomando la mano de su hijo- tendré que acostumbrarme, cierto?- dijo mirándolo

-Si… pero, eso significa que tú estás de acuerdo, verdad papi? Después de todo soy tu…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Perdón por todo… y tal vez sea la última vez que vengamos- dijo el hombre de los 40’s besando la lapida

-Adiós, papá… te amo- susurro saliendo a toda prisa del lugar

*******30 MINUTOS DESPUES***********

-Rayos… creí que estarían aquí- exclamo Banner entrecortadamente frente a la lápida de su amigo- Demonios Tony…. Que carajos está pasando aquí?

Bruce miraba la lápida mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas

-Tengo miedo por tu hijo- dijo sentándose frente al mármol- tengo miedo de que tus conclusiones sean ciertas y muera tan joven….Yo… y-yo solo quiero salvarle…- y se permitió llorar amargamente y sacar toda su frustración- Sabes que no lo lograra, siempre lo supiste y yo como estúpido no leí los documentos que me entregaste.

“Siempre supiste que no sobrevivirías y ahora… ahora es tarde…

El viento silbaba fuertemente trayendo un frio que le calaba hasta el alma al científico quien se limpió con fiereza el rostro y se puso de pie

-Es idéntico a ti y eso me asusta aún más… No sé qué es lo que tengas planeado Stark… lo siento Rogers- se corrigió al recordar al otro reclamándole en el pasado- pero espero que sea por el bien de tu hijo…

***************************************

S.H.I.E.L.D no volvió a saber nunca más de los Rogers, les buscaron sin parar por todo el mundo pero simplemente era como si hubieran desaparecido

Ellos fueron muy felices con aquella segunda oportunidad que se les había presentado, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y un día, cuando Peter cumpliría 30 años sucedió lo inevitable

***************************************

Banner junto con Barton y Romanoff visitaban el cementerio de la ciudad, era el aniversario luctuoso de Tony, el cumpleaños 30 de Peter así que decidieron visitar a su amigo, pero lo que vieron les impacto, junto a la tumba del magnate había una vistosa lapida gris perla, en ella se leía un solo nombre “STEVEN ROGERS”

-Imposible…- susurro el arquero al verla- debe ser un truco

-Y que ganarían ellos con eso?- murmuro Bruce conteniendo sus lágrimas- Ahora más que nunca debemos encontrar a Peter…

-No… pero… cómo?- cuestiono Natasha casi sin poder contenerse

-Solo ellos lo saben….- susurro el científico y dejo el ramo de flores justo en medio de ambas lapidas antes de caer de rodillas con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro

******************************

La vida del Capitán América ha sido muy dura, sucesos que parecerían fantasías, y que a cualquier otro con menos fuerza le hubieran llevado directo a la locura, lo orillaron hasta aquella situación. Nada en su vida fue normal desde el suero del súper soldado y justo cuando creyó que su vida sería tranquila llego un suceso que le demostró lo contrario. Si no lo creen pregúntenle a su hijo, el sufrió en carne propia el dolor de la vida de su padre, él trato de seguir adelante solo, trato de honrar a sus padres viviendo una vida plena, pero el cruel destino no se lo permitió.

*******************************

Un 2 de marzo Bruce Banner descansaba por la noche cuando su teléfono sonó

-Bueno?- contesto adormilado

-Bruce encontramos a Peter….- dijo Hawkeye del otro lado de la línea

-De verdad?

-Si… pero no te gustara nada lo que vas a escuchar…

-Que sucede? Donde esta?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se vestía presurosamente

-Está muriendo…. Lo tenemos en el cuartel pero no logramos estabilizarlo

-Voy enseguida- colgó el teléfono y salió a toda prisa de su departamento, en 15 minutos ya se encontraba frente Peter, y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Su rostro deteriorado aparentaba más edad que los 32 que apenas cumpliría, sus extremidades parecían carcomidas y gritaba del dolor

-Peter… soy Bruce Banner…

-Ahhh!!!!!!!! grito el menor en medio del ataque que sufría

-Que te sucedió?

-Ahhh… duele!!!- el mayor sin poder hacer nada le sedo para ayudarle con el dolor mientras soltaba amargas lágrimas al reconocer sus síntomas

-Que es lo que le sucede?- pregunto Natasha

-Es congénito… Tony sabía que esto pasaría… Sus células se han vuelto inestables y se están destruyendo una a una, ha alcanzado la cúspide de su desarrollo… no puede vivir más…

-Pero… y entonces…

-Solo hay que ayudarle a morir dignamente……….

*********A la mañana siguiente********

-Bruce….- susurro el joven mientras despertaba

-Hola Peter… te sientes mejor?

-No bromees…. Sabes que me estoy muriendo, siempre lo supimos- dijo abriendo los ojos y el mayor detecto cierto brillo muy conocido

-To… tony…..- sollozo…- es imposible….

-Entiérrame…. Entiérrame con ellos… ese siempre ha sido mi lugar…

-Que sucedió con Peter? Que te paso?...

-Estaba sufriendo demasiado… lo libere del dolor…. Bruce, prométemelo….

Y dio su último aliento… El día 3 de marzo, justo en el cumpleaños del conocido magnate Tony Stark, murió Anthony Peter Rogers o por lo menos su cuerpo, pues su alma fue liberada antes por un padre muy egoísta, que era capaz de dar la vida por segunda vez con tal de salvar a su hijo.

**THE END**


End file.
